


Let Us Wander

by failurebydesign



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, M/M, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failurebydesign/pseuds/failurebydesign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harriet_vane prompted me to write a bit of Sophiam, where Sophia convinces Liam and Louis to 'reenact' a better version of their accidental kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Us Wander

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harriet_vane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harriet_vane/gifts).



Liam towels the sweat from his forehead and tosses it to the side when he slips down the long hallway toward the appropriate exit. They'd just finished their first show in Birmingham, the adrenaline still buzzing through his veins. His family was there, they'd seen it all -- the singing, the laughing, the joking and the sudden, inescapable and completely accidental kiss. There's no time to think about what had happened, let alone search out Louis, or more importantly, Sophia. All Liam can do is hope that it's long but forgotten by the time he reaches his destination.

Paddy corrals Liam outside and into an empty car that will take him to his suite for the night. Except when he slides into the back, across the leather seat, he's surprised to find himself face to face with Sophia. 

"Surprised?" Sophia smiles and gives him a look so telling that he knows there's no way around it. She'd obviously seen the kiss that he's still trying to shake.

"I thought you were going with Lottie?" Liam is, of course, pleased to see his girlfriend, but he can read her body language. The way she leans toward him, lips curved into a smirk is his first him that this isn't going to be just a conversation.

"Told her I had other plans." She presses her lips to Liam's cheek and slides an arm around his middle. At least she doesn't seem angry.

There's already a few fans outside when they reach their suite. It's nothing new. Liam just walks quickly, head down and hand pressed to Sophia's lower back. He's too anxious to stop and Sophia is already through the front door before he can consider it, anyway.

"So, you finally kissed him." Sophia laughs when Liam shuts the door the their room.

"I, well, that was an accident!" Liam feels the sudden need to be defensive as the panic rises up. He wants to tell her it's nothing he's thought about before -- that he's never wondered how Louis' would feel pressed tightly to his own, but both know that's a lie. Instead, Liam holds his breath and waits to see where this is headed.

"Did you like it?" Sophia's eyes are dark, staring in the way she only does right before they fall into bed together.

Before Liam can answer, there's a knock at the door and he whips his head around, wondering who'd be mad enough to interrupt his time alone with his girlfriend. When he stays, feet planted, it's Sophia who opens the door.

"What's the emergency? Payno get his dick caught in his flies again?" Louis' voice floats into the room, loud and boisterous before he even walks in.

"Soph," Liam warns when it's obvious something is up. She's laughing and he's expecting Louis to be, too, but when he rounds the corner he looks just as perplexed. If it's a prank, it's the first time Louis isn't involved. "Why is Louis here?"

"I'm right here you know." Louis' expression turns from baffled to downright offended. His only means of retaliation is to reach down and swing his arm towards Liam's dick. Liam, having learned quickly how to protect his jewels, turns himself just fast enough to warrant a loud, hard smack on his thigh.

Sophia doesn't stop Liam when he hooks his arm around Louis' shoulders and pulls him forward in some strange sort of wrestling move that looks more like bear hug. While normally, she laughs and calls them idiots, she's silent this time, arms crossed and observant. Liam hardly notices. He's too busy grappling with Louis' arms, his own crossed over his chest to protect himself from getting pinched. It's not until Louis gets his arms around his waist and they're both laughing, breathless, that Sophia speaks.

"No kissing that time?" She tilts her head to the side, her laugh soft, yet disappointed. Liam is sure she's kidding now -- she's done it before, a comment here and there about how she's perfectly okay with Louis being Liam's one exception. She's even often referring to Louis as her "boyfriend's boyfriend," a term of endearment that most of their friends quickly adopted as well. Even Liam's own sister, Ruth, pokes fun at Liam from time to time, asking if the three of them have fully accepted they're dating yet. Not that he'd ever thought he'd pursue that option.

Liam doesn't want to admit how many times he's caught himself staring, wondering what it would be like to catch Louis' lips in a soft kiss. Until then, he imagined Louis tasted like something sweet and inviting. Nothing like the slight hint of Red Bull and something else, cinnamon, maybe, that caught him by surprise beneath the stage lights. He's stuck, staring again, but this time knows that Louis can almost read his thoughts.

"Liam, don't tell me you want to kiss me again." Louis wrinkles his nose the same way he does each time he teases Liam. Nothing's changed.

"Again?" Liam shakes his head. Whatever happened on the stage wasn't a kiss. Or it was. But he's not admitting it. He decided to play it off immediately after it happened, pretending it hadn't happened. Thinking about it only makes him want it more. And something tells him he's not alone.

"I think we both want him to." Sophia gives Louis a wink then something inside of Liam breaks, making him laugh. He's not even sure she's entirely serious.

"What's so funny?" Louis scoffs and crosses his arms over his chest. Somehow, Liam's managed to offend him. "You're the one who tried to snog me on stage, Liam."

"I did not!" Liam tries to put on his best look of denial, but the pricking heat of his pinkening cheeks is there to give him away. "If anything, you kissed me!"

"Did I?" Louis raises an eyebrow. He doesn't even bother denying it. "Was just apologizing for whacking that dumb face of yours."

"S'not a proper apology, Tommo." Liam gives Louis' shoulder a bit of a shove and turns away, to focus his attention on Sophia, whose arms have made their way around his waist.

"This is a proper apology." Sophia pulls Liam in, lips in a pout and he catches on the second her mouth meets his in a wet, hasty kiss. Liam complies, sucks her bottom lip between his teeth and gives it a light tug, forcing a gasp from her mouth. When they part, Sophia runs the pad of her pinky finger along her bottom lip with a satisfied smile. "Now you two."

Louis takes a small step forward and places his hands on either side of Liam's cheeks. He gives a cheeky smile that Liam instantly reads as bullshitting. It's the smile he always gives right before pulling a water gun on him. But Louis doesn't reach for anything else, just stands still, cradling Liam's face in his hands.

The hammering of Liam's heart has to be loud enough for even Sophia to hear, who's well over an arms length away. He can barely look at Louis, who he expects is going to start laughing at any minute -- like every other time they'd gotten close enough for their lips to touch.

"This is so stupid," Louis whispers and drops his hands down to Liam's shoulders. "I'm not that easy, Payno. Say I kiss you. What's in it for me?"

"You finally get a free pass to snog my boyfriend." It's Sophia who answers and moved around to Louis' side this time, giving him a light pat on the shoulder.

Louis opens his mouth, then shuts it. It isn't often that he's left speechless. He's a bit flustered as far as Liam can tell -- he won't look at him, and just mumbles, again, about how stupid this all is.

"Yeah," Liam replies, because what's stupid is that it's taken his girlfriend of all people to point out the tension that's been obvious between them for years. Sophia doesn't make a sound, but Liam knows she's there, observing it all. He can feel her eyes on him, encouraging this. "Stupid," he repeats.

A broken "fuck it" escapes Louis and he lunges forward, hands pressed against Liam's cheeks again when their lips crash together.

Liam makes a barely audible sound when Louis' mouth knocks against his and he curves his hands over Louis' hips to steady himself. He backs off just enough for Louis to lean in further, chasing after his lips. It's messy at first, but Liam tilts his head and finally, their lips slot together perfectly. He can feel Louis waiver, only able to hold himself up on the tips of his toes for so long and ducks his head, allowing Louis to shift his weight evenly. What starts off rough is brought down a few notches, when Liam's kisses are slower and gentle, traces of Red Bull long gone.

Louis swipes his tongue across Liam's bottom lip, nibbles ever so softly and pulls him in until they're kissing harder. This time, Liam doesn't pull away, just wraps his arms around Louis' middle, tugging so their hips are pressed tight together. It's messy and almost desperate, the way Louis gasps into Liam's open mouth and tighten around his back.

Liam's stomach swoops when Louis sucks at his bottom lip and a warm feeling replaces it when Louis' slightly shaky fingertips press into his shoulder blade. Kissing Louis is a thousand times better than he's ever imagined, finally happening after years in the making. It happens and ends far too quickly, though and leaves Liam wanting more.

When they break apart, Louis forces out a puff of air and slides his hand down, over Liam's shoulder, and chest before he pulls it back.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Sophia gives Louis a quick peck on the cheek, then Liam, a glint of something in her eye. 

"Was alright," Louis shrugs, though Liam sees the private, barely there smile he gives to Sophia. Liam's sure it wasn't meant for him to see, sure now that this was planned and makes a mental note to thank Sophia for this later.

"Just alright?" Liam gives Louis an incredulous look, hooks his fingers beneath the collar of his t-shirt and tugs the smaller boy back in. "I'll show you."

When Louis yelps in surprise and their lips meet once more, Sophia's soft laughter fades away in the background.


End file.
